For oilfield and hydrocarbon exploration it can be particularly useful to have a tool that is capable of scanning a subterranean formation and to convey data representing the various strata and hydrocarbons that constitute a subterranean formation. Specifically, after drilling a borehole down into the subterranean formation, it can be useful to have downhole tools that are capable of being run along the borehole wall and scanning the surrounding formation to provide an image of the formation's properties to a user on the surface. Equally, it can be useful to have such a tool mounting on or close to a drill tip so that the formation can be imaged as the drill penetrates into the subterranean formation. This can enable a user to measure and/or image various formation parameters close to or ahead of the drill bit and from there get the latest information about the downhole formation, which might impact on the direction being drilled.